


Tomorrow's Page

by spj



Series: Trick or Treat! [4]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: Coming Out, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spj/pseuds/spj
Summary: Darling Charming doesn't know how to feel about being Apple White's Princess Charming. Maddie and Kitty try to help.





	Tomorrow's Page

**Author's Note:**

> ffs even when this thing is PREWRITTEN i cant even get it up on time  
> im also  
> like so sorry about this  
> i dont know if its worse than being a brony  
> I AM SO SORRY
> 
> Halloween Advent, Day 4  
> Prompt: White

Darling Charming was panicking a little, and only a little, because she was a Royal and a princess first and foremost, and princesses did not panic.

She was panicking though.

For the most part, it seemed like all was well – actually, all was _better_ than before. Daring had found his new fairytale princess (well, more like he had found his _hero_ , but she’d never say that to his face), Apple was awake and alive and none the wiser to Daring’s new happily ever after, and the Evil Queen business was all well and wrapped up.

But there was the little matter that apparently only she remembered: she had _kissed Apple_ , and Apple had _woken up_. _She_ was Apple’s Princess Charming.

And that was very dangerous.

Sure, about half the school wanted to rewrite their destinies, but even flipping the script had its own rules. Baddies had to want to be Good; you couldn’t go the other way around. If Ashlynn decided she wanted to go Bad, not a single person would stand by _her_. Not to mention, the very core of the Rebels, Raven Queen herself, was dating a Royal, and a Charming Prince no less. There was a good reason Darling had to hide her Knighthood.

Darling sighed. 

“Heya, Darling!”

Darling nearly fell off her bench in surprise as Maddie dropped in from the tree branch above her head, landing in the bushes nearby.

“Maddie?” Darling rushed over to help the girl to her feet.

A small sparkle was all the warning Darling had before she heard a purring chuckle in her ear. “Don’t forget _me_.”

Darling turned around to see Kitty Cheshire sitting primly on the abandoned bench, grinning from ear to ear.

“The young narrator told us you were having some trouble, so we came to help!” Maddie giggled.

Darling smiled warmly, although privately she still wasn’t sure these ‘Narrators’ really existed. “Thanks, you guys. I suppose the ‘Narrators’ also told you why I’m having trouble?”

“Yes she did!” Maddie said, nodding energetically. “ _You_ Kissed Apple White out of her sleep, didn’t you? That means you’re her Prince Charming! Even though everyone totally thought it’d be Daring Charming, and even _I_ thought it’d be Raven, but it’s you! How hexciting!”

“You were _there_ , Maddie.” Kitty rolled her eyes.

Maddie just laughed. “Why yes, so I was!”

Darling felt her spirits sink, although she tried to stay positive. “I’m sorry, you two,” she said, shaking her head. “I just can’t see how you’ll be able to help.”

Kitty’s grin grew wicked. “You don’t have to,” she said. She flashed her signature smile at Darling, before disappearing. “We’ll take care of everything.”

Darling looked to Maddie for help.

Maddie just giggled.

 

The next day, Maddie and Kitty arrived at school holding hands, and at the very top of the staircase, where they could be sure every student was watching, Maddie kissed Kitty on the lips.

Darling apologized to her mother in her head, and let her jaw drop.

Maddie saw Darling first. “Hey! Darling!” she cried, bounding over to invade Darling’s personal space. Kitty, rather than get dragged along, disappeared and re-appeared in front of Darling, still holding Maddie’s hand.

Darling thought she would faint.

“Well?” Kitty purred.

“You—you—” Darling really wasn’t accustomed to choking on her own words. “Why would you do this for me?”

Maddie pouted, drawing her eyebrows close together. “For you? Oh, you _silly goose_ , we didn’t do this _for_ you! We just wanted the whole school to know!” Her voice echoed through the main hall. “And because young Miss Narrator told us it would help with your happily ever after,” she added, leaning in to whisper into Darling’s ear.

“No, that’s why _Maddie_ did this,” Kitty said, examining her nails. “ _I_ don’t do anything because the narrators want me to. I only do things because _I_ want to. And it’s high time everyone knows…” Kitty’s eyes flashed, and for a moment, Darling was reminded of the elder Cheshire, even though she knew Kitty was much softer and kinder. “Cats don’t play nice.”

“Maddie?” Raven’s incredulous voice approached them from the side.

Maddie immediately broke from their huddle. “Bestie!” she cried. “Look! I’m dating Kitty Cheshire!”

“I can see that,” Raven said wryly, warm amusement coloring her tone. “That’s great, I’m really happy for you.”

Darling didn’t realize she was so wound up until she felt herself relax.

“Yaaaay!” Maddie cheered. “Hat-tastic! I knew you would understand!”

“Of course,” Raven said, taking Maddie’s other hand. “That’s what friends are for. You can date whoever you want to date – you can choose your own destiny.” She turned to Kitty. “Kitty?”

Kitty grinned. “Yeeees?”

Raven gathered her dark magic around her so her eyes glowed and the air took on a strong smell of burning. “You hurt her, and I’ll curse you harder than my mother cursed Wonderland.” She couldn’t help but feel a small amount of pleasure in the shiver that shook Kitty’s body.

Maddie pulled Raven away from her girlfriend. “Raven!” she scolded. “While I’m happy my best friend forever after cares so much, _try_ not to scare my riddle with a fiddle in a skittle.”

“Yes, yes,” Raven said, but she was laughing, and then Maddie was laughing and Kitty started to purr, and Darling found herself tentatively joining in.

Maddie and Kitty gave her hope for her own future, even though she still wasn’t sure what her happily ever after would be like. She couldn’t be sure if Apple would even accept Darling’s destiny as Apple’s Princess in Shining Armor, and even if Apple did, Darling knew that the pages of their story would be arduous ones.

But who cares? Darling could feel the phantom weight of her armor on her shoulders, the heft of her blade in her hand, and she thought, with friends like hers, she’d take her destiny with open arms and a smile fit for a Cheshire.


End file.
